Medli y Komali
by CARMENCHU
Summary: Cuando Komali ya es un príncipe adolescente Medli vuelve desde la Isla de la Tierra a su hogar, donde un amor olvidado comezará de nuevo...


Komali miraba, a lo lejos, el horizonte del mar y entre las nubes blancas el sol de la aurora que surgía desperezándose entre las olas azules.  
  
Estaba sentado en el borde del saliente de hierba, sobre el acantilado donde un día Link le enseñó a Medli la melodía del templo de la tierra, que la llevó a ser sacerdotisa, hace ya tanto tiempo.  
  
Komali era ya un príncipe hecho y derecho, valiente y honrado y sus alas eran ya de las más fuertes de todos los Orni de la Isla del Dragón. Dentro de poco estaría verdaderamente preparado para ser un gran rey.  
  
Sobre la montaña, que culminaba en las nubes del amanecer, se veía asomar la cola roja del venerable dragón Valú y todavía se oían sus ronquidos somnolientos y las nubecillas de humo que salían de su nariz.  
  
Komali sonrió acordándose del día en que fue a visitarle, después de que aquel extraño extranjero vestido de verde le convenciera de que no había nada que temer. Se armó de valor y consiguió en lo alto de la montaña sus alas que caracterizaban a su raza. Todavía los niños Orni de la isla iban a visitar al viejo Valú para conseguir sus alas y cada día era más querido por el pueblo.  
  
-¡Hola Komali!  
  
Komali se giró y vio subiendo por la pendiente de campo hasta el acantilado a su amigo Okadli: -¡Hola!- le saludó alzando alto la mano.  
  
-¿Qué haces?- le preguntó Okadli cuando llegó al fin a su altura.  
  
-Nada. Mirar las olas...- respondió Komali perdiendo de nuevo la vista en el horizonte.  
  
-¡Marni va a dar una fiesta la próxima luna llena! ¿Te vienes?  
  
Komali se alegró mirando a su amigo: -¿Una fiesta en casa de Marni? ¡Claro que voy!  
  
-¡Hecho! Pero creo que va a haber mucho jaleo... Sus padres no están.  
  
-Si, bueno...- sonrió el joven príncipe: -Ya sabes como son las fiestas de Marni...  
  
-Será mejor que le cuentes una trola a tus padres, dile que te vas a algún... sitio de esos culturales que tanto les gustan...  
  
-Ya me inventaré algo...  
  
Okadli le dio con el codo en el costado a Komali con una sonrisa burlona: -Y hay que ir con pareja... ¿Con quien vas a ir principito...?- rió.  
  
Komali le miró impresionado: -Con... ¿con pareja...?- balbuceó.  
  
-¡Sí! ¡Venga, no te hagas el tonto! Si todas las chicas guapas de la isla están detrás de ti...  
  
-Pero no se a quién invitar... es que...  
  
-Yo he invitado a Kirna.  
  
-¿A Kirna? ¡Felicidades Okadli!  
  
-¿Qué pasa? ¿No creías que podía conseguirlo?  
  
Komali rió: -No, no, tranquilo. Yo no he dicho eso. ¡Si tu eres un sex simbol!  
  
Okadli le dio una colleja en la nuca para que se amigo dejara de reí: -¡No te burles de mí!  
  
Komali siguió riendo, por un lado divertido de su amigo Okadli y por otro contento de que hubiera una fiesta dentro de tan poco tiempo. Hacía mucho que no iba a una fiesta.  
  
Hubo entonces en el cielo del alba ya crecida, entre las risas de Komali y los recientes enfados de Okadli, un resplandor que apareció, entre las nubes y luego una mota lejana, que se iba poco a poco haciéndose más grande, acercándose a la isla.  
  
-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó intrigado Okadli señalando la figura lejana que volaba sobre el mar.  
  
Komali se fijo entornando los ojos y apartándose la luz del naciente sol con una mano en la frente. Consiguió entonces ver una joven Orni, con un vestido del color del atardecer y el pelo largo atado en una coleta rojiza: -¿Medli?  
  
La figura se fue acercando lentamente y voló sobre el acantilado donde sentaban impresionados Okadli y Komali, antes de aterrizar.  
  
-¡Medli!- gritó Komali reconociéndola después de tanto tiempo.  
  
La guapa Orni le miró largamente y por fin sonrió: -¡Komali! ¡Eres tú!  
  
Los dos se dieron un fuerte abrazo. No se habían visto desde que eran unos niños, desde cuando Medli tuvo que partir a ser la sacerdotisa de la Isla de la Tierra.  
  
-¿Cómo estás? ¡Cuánto tiempo!- dijo contenta Medli.  
  
Komali sonreía risueño hasta que una sombra de tristeza cubrió su rostro: -Te fuiste sin despedirte...  
  
Medli bajó la cabeza, entristecida ella también, por su acto: -Yo... es que... lo siento Komali...- dijo susurrando.  
  
Medli sintió una mano en su hombro y el rostro de Komali frente a ella que había recuperado su anterior felicidad: -Pero ya estas aquí.  
  
-¡Sí!  
  
Estuvieron los dos mirándose durante un largo rato, recordando los largos momentos que habían pasado juntos, hace tanto tiempo, hasta que Okadli interrumpió, sintiendo el silencio incomodo: -Bueno Komali... ¿No me la vas a presentar?- preguntó sonriendo.  
  
Komali salió como de un trance de recuerdos y volvió en si, estando cada vez más contento: -Sí, claro. Medli, este es Okadli; Okadli, esta es Medli, una vieja amiga...  
  
Okadli estrechó la mano de Medli: -Encantado.- dijo.  
  
-Igualmente.- respondió ella con una sonrisa.  
  
Realmente había crecido mucho desde la ultima vez, estaba más alta, pero Komali la había pasado de altura, el pelo lo tenía más largo y sus alas estaban más brillantes.  
  
-Estas muy guapa Medli...- dijo Komali, casi sin quererlo.  
  
Un leve color carmín subió a las mejillas de Medli: -Gracias.  
  
Las gaviotas se escucharon en lo alto, sobre sus cabezas, cerca del acantilado, entonando una leve canción junto a las olas del mar, y Okadli se acercó a su amigo sonriendo: -¡Creo que ya tienes una pareja para la fiesta de Marli, principito!  
  
Komali sonrió, alegre de volver a ver a Medli, y finalmente la volvió a hablar: -Ven, vamos a la Casa de Correos.  
  
Y Medli le siguió más sonriente que nunca.  
  
CARMENCHU!!! 


End file.
